Kerith
by Rane1
Summary: set in the future... a new scoobies birthday: willow's daughter. cant think of anything else. it's a teeny fic.


Title- Kerith  
Rating: G  
Spoliers- reference to little cousin Jordy that bit Oz... the day Oz turned on Tara... other than that no real spoilers to anything.   
Notes- Gosh, I hate doing math. So this takes place about seven years after season 5. Or is it four? Whatever. You do the math. This story here is not even half done, but getting there... it's a first chapter to something I may pursue... Maybe not. I have a back story on Kerith but it may come from my Velvet Web series so I don't know what to do...   
Notes: This is an updated version from the previous version seen at the Kitten board and willtara.   
  
*****  
  
Xanders arms opened wide as the small five year old ran into his embrace. "Hey there you! I must say you have grown a whole inch since the last time I saw you."   
  
The reddish blonde haired child giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "That is impossible uncle Xander. I saw you yesterday!"  
  
"Hello little woman!" Anya held up a colorful bag with ribbons. "Presents!"   
  
The childs clear blue eyes opened wider as Xander placed her back on the ground. "Oh, auntie Anya, thank you!" The child was careful to not hug her too hard. She knew the pregnant belly was delicate. "Mommy!" She turned to the blonde walking up to them. "Look!"  
  
Tara smiled. "I see." Xander and Anya both hugged and kissed her hello.   
  
"May I open it now? Please?!"   
  
"Please!?" Xander asked as enthused as the birthday girl.   
  
"We really should wait until everyone is here." Willow replied as she walked up to the group with the birthday cake and a couple of bags hanging loosely.   
  
Tara was quickly by her side. "Oh, honey, let me help you." A couple more bags joined the ones she was already holding.   
  
Anya grabbed the cake from Willows hands. "Me too. Oh, I love birthday parties. Especially the cake. I'm starving. Lets go set the table."   
  
Xander took the little girls hand and they hopped away. "Come one, Willara. Let's go play in the sandbox."   
  
"Xander, try not to get sand in her hair!" Willow called after them. She turned to Tara. "One bout of lice this year was enough."  
  
Tara laughed. "You don't get lice from sand."   
  
"Well, they look the same to me." she smiled.   
  
****  
As Buffy and Dawn walked up to the playground both smiled at the sight of Xander Harris playing with the little girl. He still looked like the Xander from high school but he had a sense of maturity still laced with child like glee. She knew he would make a great father from the way he interacted with Willow and Tara's daughter. Willow and Tara's daughter, Buffy thought as she rolled her eyes heavenwards. What a long story that was, but here they were five years later on her fifth birthday, and all were gathering for the family affair.   
  
"Buffy! Dawn!" The child ran up to them as they neared. "Thank you for coming!"  
  
Buffy whisked the girl up. "And miss my favorite nieces birthday?! No way!"  
  
"I'm your only niece right now!" she giggled and reached out to hug Dawn. "  
  
"I even took my final exams early so I could fly back here in time." Dawn kissed the girls' forehead.   
  
"This is so wonderful! Wait 'till mommy sees you're home! All we need now is Mr. Giles and-"  
  
"I'm right here, love." Giles came up from behind.   
  
"G-man! How goes it?" Xander held out his hand.   
  
Giles shook it just as soon as the birthday girl was securely clutched on his right side. "Well, what are we waiting for? To the cake!" He pointed onwards.  
  
By the time the rest of the group reached Tara, Anya and Willow the birthday picnic was secured in place by the two witches and the pregnant former demon.  
  
Willow waved them all towards them. "The circle of light wind has been cast."  
  
Anya nodded. "Yes, now we wont have to worry about things flying about."  
  
"Just me!" The child giggled as Giles moved her down off his shoulders, not without first circling her in the air. After making sure she was safely on the ground he turned to Xander. "Next time you do the flying monkey. I need to sit down"  
  
"Are you ok?" Buffy asked her Watcher as Anya helped him walk over to one to the chairs.  
  
"Just a bit dizzy at the moment."  
  
Willow hugged Dawn. "So, how is my little Ivy Leaguer? Any boys we should be worried about?"  
  
The individual conversations trailed off as Tara Handi Wiped her daughters hands. Even though she was only five years old she already had Willow-hands. Every time she looked into the childs eyes, same color as her own, or saw Willow's smile coming from that cherubic face tears swelled her eyes and her heart wanted to explode.   
  
"Oz?" was suddenly whispered from the little girls lips.  
  
Everyone paused knowing they all heard the same word slip out. Quickly all eyes veered to the direction the child was staring at.   
  
"Oz." Willow sighed as she noticed him walking up to them.   
  
***  
After the awkward hello's Willow and Oz went over to the swing set nearby and began to talk.   
  
"She's beautiful." he said looking at the child. "What's her name?"  
  
"Willara."  
  
"Willara? Sounds cultish."  
  
Willow nodded as she watched the Scoobies playfully laughing with and hugging the child. "She's highly revered by some in Sunnydale. But I'm kidding. That's just what Xander calls her. Her real name is Kerith."  
  
"Kerith? Never heard of that."  
  
"Me either. Tara came up with it."  
  
Oz nodded in silence. "Who exactly is her mother? If you don't mind me asking."  
  
Willow shifted a bit. "Well, Tara gave birth to her but -she's from me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My energy. Well, our energy combined."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Willow reddened at her admission. "I found the spell the monks used to create Dawn."  
  
"Oh." His eyes widened as the information registered. "Willow..."  
  
"I couldn't help it! I found it and- I know what we wanted, and I just had to tinker with it and... Dont worry. I will never, never ever do it again. She didn't even want to go through with it. Ended up in the hospital for a week."  
  
"Sorry to hear that." he voiced sincerely. "But, I guess it worked, huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know, the conventional way is pretty easy."  
  
"Yeah, well-"   
  
The bitterness of her response wasn't lost on him. "Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that, Willow. I meant in vitro. I wasn't talking girl-guy... sex." Willow chuckled. "I mean..." Oz looked over at Kerith laughing at Xander's funny face. "She has your smile."  
  
"And Tara's eyes."  
  
"Can she lie?"  
  
"Nope, got that from me."  
  
"Is she gifted?"  
  
Willow nodded and another awkward silence surrounded them.  
  
"How does she know who I am?"  
  
"Scooby stories."  
  
"Scooby stories? Personally, I don't find that to be quite G rated."  
  
"Of the non horror variety... Oz, why are you here? I mean, did you come back for good?   
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"My cousin Jordy. It's his bar Mitzvah."  
  
"Really? Already?! How's he handling the whole wolfie thingy?"  
  
"Pretty well actually. Taught him my techniques."  
  
Tara silently walked up to them. "Umm, sorry to interrupt but- Anya wants to eat cake, and Xander wants to open the presents. So..."  
  
Willow smiled at her and held her hand out. "Funny, you'd think it was Kerith's birthday not theirs." She said as Tara helped her up.  
  
"They truly are meant for each other." Oz said as he stood up along side Willow.   
  
"I guess." Willow replied as she began to walk towards the Scoobs. She never noticed that Tara hung back.   
  
Oz turned to her. "Tara."  
  
"Y-yes?" she asked not really looking at him.   
  
"Look, I've been meaning to say this for a long time-"  
  
Tara shook her head. "You don't have to say anything."   
  
Oz tried to reach out to her but stopped. He didn't want to frighten her. "I've been carrying this weight for seven years. Please, Tara." Tara nodded and looked up at him. "That day, I want you to know it had nothing to do with you."   
  
"I-I know. At least, I think I know... Really?"  
  
A rare Oz smirk spread his lips. She was just as cute as Willow when nervous. "I'm sorry."   
  
****  
  
Dawn reached over for a paper plate and spoke aloud to no one in particular, "I wonder what they are talking about."   
  
"Huh?" Willow was watching Anya place the birthday candles on the cake.  
  
Kerith was the one to reply. "Mommy and Oz."   
  
Willow turned to her daughter. "What, honey?" Willow turned to see Tara and Oz talking.   
  
*****  
Tara reached out and gently touched his upper arm. He held her hand on him and smiled.   
  
"Will you be staying?" she asked as she wrapped her arms across her chest.   
  
"No." Tara nodded. "But I would like a piece of cake before I leave though."  
  
Tara smiled. "Good."  
  
****  
  
and some more maybe...   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
